super_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Different Lives
Different Lives '''is the season premier of Season 3. Plot Mateo has to deal with the fact his Father and Brother left him during a time of need. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Karrie * Kimberly Black * Becky Recurring Characters * Chris Carty Guest Stars * Nicole Transcipt '''Mateo: One strawberry ice cream please. Karrie: 'Make that two. '''Mateo: '''I just can’t believe they left out family like that even when I was in danger. (''Grabs ice cream) 'Karrie: '''You’re right but now they are gone and we can’t really can’t do anything. (''Grabs ice cream) 'Mateo: '''Wait, I need to go home! I have work in the morning! (''Runs home) (Mateo runs through the door and into the house) 'Kimberly: '''Mateo! '''Mateo: '(Slows down while walking) Yes? 'Kimberly: '''I’m sorry about your brother and father leaving. '''Mateo: '''It’s fine! I don’t want to talk about. (''Walks to his room) (In his new job the hospital) '''Mateo: I’m here! I’m so sorry I am late. I forgot to set my alarm. Nicole: 'No problem! Now let’s go over some of the rules of giving surgery. '''Mateo: '''Always make sure you read the patient the concerns about food and liquids. '''Nicole: '''Okay, good! Now let’s give a practice surgery. You are dealing with leak of blood. (''Nicole pulls the sheet of the patient which Mateo passes out) '''Nicole: '''and he’s fired! (Mateo walks into the house with his head down) '''Kimberly: '''What’s wrong? '''Mateo: '''This week keeps getting worse and worse, I got fired from my job. '''Kimberly: '''That stinks! Are you going to apply for a new job? '''Mateo: '''I don’t know this week has made it tough for me. (Shakes head) '''Kimberly: Well you graduated high school and have nothing to do over the summer. Its better you look for something to do. (Doorbell rings) Mateo: I’ll get it. Karrie: 'Hey Mateo, you feeling alright? '''Mateo: '''I’m alright; I just wish that they were here. '''Karrie: '''Yeah, I wish I knew how you felt. '''Mateo: '''The worst part about it is that they left when I was in danger. '''Karrie: '''If I could have been there I would have helped you. That’s the truth. '''Mateo: '''I know you would, that’s what makes you my girlfriend. (Kisses Karrie) '''Karrie: '''aw! '''Mateo: '''If I could have been more powerful I would have defeated Cooper so he couldn’t take me. (''Chris walks through the door) '''Chris: '''Good Afternoon, Black Family! '''Mateo: '''Hey Chris. '''Chris: '''What are you talking about? '''Mateo: '''If I was powerful I could of beat Cooper. '''Chris: '''I totally agree! If you were powerful you could prevented you’re grandmother dying. '''Mateo: '''I might have to look that up! '''Chris: '''If you find anything, let me know. '''Karrie: '''That doesn’t seem like a good idea. '''Mateo: '''Why not? '''Karrie: '''If you become a powerful Super Human you could hurt people that you don’t mean too. Think about that time you blasted Ken to the Bionic Academy and you weren’t nearly as strong as you are now. '''Mateo: '''That’s true, but I can handle it. '''Chris: If I get it also I can be strong. Karrie: '''I just want you to be careful. '''Mateo: '''Don’t worry I will. (Kimberly walks down the stairs) '''Mateo: '''Mom, I’m going to become a strong super human. '''Kimberly: '''Are you sure? '''Mateo: '''Why wouldn’t I be sure? '''Kimberly: '''Having those powers come with a big price to pay. You will be the number 1 target of villains; you will have to teach at the Super Humans Academy. '''Mateo: '''Wait! There is an Academy? '''Kimberly: Yeah, its classes are based on new super humans, regular super humans, and advanced super humans. Mateo: '''Why didn’t I go there? '''Kimberly: '''You’re dad used to be a teacher there and that’s why he left again. He was one of the best teachers to ever teach. '''Chris: My mom, Melissa went there for 3 years as a regular super human and advanced in her final year. Karrie: '''I wish I could go but if my mom found out about this she would freak out. '''Mateo: '''What are the other risks? '''Kimberly: '''Despite being a target you put your whole family in risk. '''Mateo: First, I am going to be powerful I can’t lose to enemies. Second, they can’t make me teach at an academy if I don’t want to. Third, I can control my powers. Kimberly: '''That’s the same thing that Mike said. '''Mateo: '''Who’s Mike? '''Kimberly: '''That is you’re uncle. He said those exact words and later on in life he did win against enemies and never went to the academy but he lost his love in our family and soon they had to take him down. '''Mateo: '''You took down your own cousin. '''Kimberly: '''There was no choice we had too. He became an evil mad man who wanted to control the whole super human universe. '''Karrie: '''Mateo, I really don’t feel like taking down my boyfriend in the future. '''Mateo: '''Please! Like you could! (Puts his hands over his mouth in regret) '''Karrie: '''Oh really! You don’t think that we could take you down in a second. '''Chris: If that was me I would take the side of the powerful one. Mateo: I think I could take you down Karrie! I am stronger than you. (Turns his head and acts like he made a mistake) Karrie: 'Well take this for weak! (''Throws an energy blast at Mateo) '''Mateo: ''(Activates his force field to block the energy blast) that was a weak toss! '''Karrie: '''Not this one! ''(Remotely teleports a freeze ray) ''Try not to become frozen! Well not frozen like when you tried to talk to me before! '''Mateo: '''I wasn’t frozen trying to talk to you. Why would I? '''Karrie: '(shoots freeze ray at Mateo) Mateo: ''(activates force field and reflects the freeze ray blast) Boom! '''Karrie: '''You aren’t that strong! '''Chris: '''He’s winning, right now. '''Kimberly: '''Did anyone notice how Karrie unlocked energy blasts? '''Karrie: '''I did! I just noticed that! '''Mateo: '''She might have unlocked that but let’s see her unlock her hair after my energy blasts reach her. ''(Throws energy blasts around Karrie) Kimberly: '''This has got too out of hand! '''Chris: '''Wait, Kim doesn’t interrupt it yet! (Activates wind manipulation and slides Kim to the door) '''Kimberly: ''(goes unconscious)'' 'Mateo: '''This is your entire fault, Karrie! '''Karrie: '''Mine! You wish! (''Becky walks into the house) (Karrie throws energy blast at Mateo) '''Becky: '''What the heck? '''Karrie: '''Who are you? '''Becky: '''How did you do that? '''Karrie: '''WHO ARE YOU! (Screams) '''Becky: '''I’m your older sister!